brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:ComicsRus
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- TheGrandEditor (Talk) 23:41, March 28, 2011 |} Help So, what do need help with? 23:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi To start with, it is be necessary when you leave a message on a user's talk page to sign the message. --TheGrandEditor 01:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Find the add a page button, title the page, click on the type of page button above the editing area, create page. ::Ask User:Lego lord. --TheGrandEditor 02:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You mean those sigfigs that I hand out? I don't completely understand. By the way, when leaving a message please place three tildes, ~~~ so there is a link to your talk page. LEGO Minecraft It's true http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft. :This past March, and no. They are micro sized. Fake Badge You asked who the guy with the fake badge was so... It's me! Suprise! Chat Warn im sorry :c Why, you ask To get it straight, you swore and then made countless, countless socks in return. More importantly, you made Proxy-IPs. Do you know how bad that can get you banned? You get can banned from Wikia itself, forever. I dont think this wiki deserves to have to take care of you. :Should be able to edit again. ~ CJC 23:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Other users in private chat said to just end it. --[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 01:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I never said it was the nicest thing in the world, but it was the right thing to do, and hey, we've decided to not ban you from the wiki, just from chat. --[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 01:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but from this chat, you will be. Feel free to edit though. RE: Yep. :D :http://cm4s.wikia.com Did a while ago, and it has a chat. ::On there now. Chat ban I've shorten it to three days after reading the logs. ~ CJC 12:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :According to the log: Misbehaviour in Chat, Spamming and general annoyance. ~ CJC 20:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I've already shortened it to 3 days because I was unhappy with the way it seemed to happen in the logs. ~ CJC 20:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to, but why can't I? ~ CJC 22:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a Source for the Black Bounty set? Re: hey. * Sorry, I don't do chat :( 10:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: What exactly did the user say? -- 09:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Your recent page creations have been reverted, do to lack of any actual content. Kind regards, You are not going to be unbanned. Also, if you continue to complain about it, you shall be blocked for a time, as you already have four warnings... Re: Hey!! I banned you for repeated spam, not stopping when I told you to and calling me a jerk, just serve your 1 week ban. Quit complaining and making excuses or the ban will lengthened. Yeah... A user on ATSF Wiki dared me to. And... You were banned again! :(. For spamming this time. Everyone seems to hate you nowadays. :). Chat has gotten really dramatic. User:Lego30 swore, and some people think he is you, and there is more dramatic stuff. It's frightening. XD. He obviously isn't ComicRus. I don't think Rus hates me. :P 00:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ban "ends 16:39, September 16, 2012" Re: :) Awesome. Wanna go on LSC Wiki chat so we can talk? Re: hey * Thanks for keeping track of things like that :) However, if you see pages like that, you may want to instead tag pages with , so any admin who comes across it knows it's vandalism. Thanks :) 00:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I am Dude. I am on chat every day. I always go on about 2 hours after you. Your fault. Not mine :P XD. 2000 - Mathmatical! (talk) 04:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you that one from spinjitzu dojo RE: Thank you :). I could probably, but may I ask what for? -- 07:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Online or offline? -- 07:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: :| He got you banned for a year from ATSF. The Wiki. You know. The back up Wiki. I don't won't to give too much away. You should know which one I'm talking about. 2000 - Mathmatical! (talk) 06:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I forgot to do my sig in the last message :P) Ugh. The one that we usually go on when you are banned from this chat. I'll give you a hint: I love my cat. He is like a Ninja. He is stealthy. 2000 - Mathmatical! (talk) 06:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Proof for block: Your mind will be swayed * http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/c/cc/Rus.png * http://images.wikia.com/legodude101/images/8/88/Rus_swearing.png * http://images.wikia.com/legodude101/images/8/85/He%27s_11_O_o.png * http://images.wikia.com/legodude101/images/b/b7/HesUnderage%213.PNG -- 23:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) So, he's blocked for two years. He's only 11. -- 23:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC)